Recently, there is known a technology capable of reproducing broadcast content and executing an application, which is delivered via a network such as the Internet, simultaneously. As such a technology, there is known a technology called Hybrid Broadcast Broadband TV (hereinafter, referred to as “HbbTV”.). As HbbTV standard, “ETSI TS 102 796” (see Non-patent Document 1.) is developed in Europe. Further, “ARIB STD-B23” (see Non-patent Document 2.) standard, which is compliant with “ETSI TS 102 796” is developed in Japan.
For example, HbbTV is a system, which reproduces broadcast content and executes an application simultaneously. In such a system, a data structure called AIT section (Application Information Table) controls a life cycle of an application. The life cycle of an application means the period from the start to the end of an application. The AIT section is superimposed on broadcast content. An information terminal obtains the AIT section. The information terminal controls an application based on a code for controlling the application, which is included in the AIT section.
Further, there is known an XML-AIT described in XML format. The XML-AIT has information similar to the information that the broadcast AIT section has. The XML format is suitable to provide information on an application to a receiver apparatus by using a communication network such as the Internet.
Non-Patent Document 1: ETSI (European Telecommunications Standards Institute) “ETSI TS 102 796 V1.1.1 (2010-06)” http://www.etsi.org/deliver/etsi_ts/102700—102799/102796/01.01.01—60/ts—102796v010101p.pdf (browsed on Oct. 21, 2011)
Non-Patent Document 2: Association of Radio Industries and Businesses “Application execution engine platform for digital broadcasting ARIB standard STD-B23 1.2 edition” http://www.arib.or.jp/english/html/overview/doc/2-STD-B23v1—2.pdf (browsed on Oct. 21, 2011)